Koi
Appearance Unlike the other Sergals, Koi's fur is all one solid color, which is a rather uncommon trait among his kin. Koi's fur is midnight black all over, it would be fairly easy for him to blend in with dark backgrounds aside from the multiple scars adorning his body. Out of all the Sergals, Koi is probably the most physically scarred, nearly every part of his body has some sort of scar marking it, mostly on his chest, back, face, and legs that received especially harsh treatment. One of his ears is torn nearly in half, while the other sports a large tear near the tip. Aside from his unusual coloring, the feature that defines Koi even more so are his eyes. Being heterochromatic, Koi's right eye is a deep shade of indigo that is a hue similar to [[Tristan]]'s fur, while his left eye is a bright golden yellow like sunflowers or dandelions. As far as clothing goes, Koi tends to wear a lot of clothing that covers his entire body, such as cloaks, trenchcoats, etc., as this was a regular practice when he lived out in the streets. Most of his clothes also include a hood or some sort of covering for his head and face. His most common outfit is a simple grey hoodie that seems too large for him that covers everything down to his waist, with a large hood that covers most of his head and face. Koi's signature item of clothing is the necklace entirely composed of large, sea blue beads that he wears around his neck. He believes the necklace is a symbol of protection and peace, and often plays around with the beads as a nervous habit whenever he's under a lot of stress. Personality Koi comes right off the bat as the shy, nervous one out of the rest of his Sergal companions. He tends to not talk a lot around strangers, or anyone outside of the members of his adopted 'family', and often recedes into the background whenever he's with more than two people. He avoids getting involved with large crowds, as he has severe claustrophobia and easily gets stressed under such conditions. Whenever he does speak, he often stutters and uses very few words, and rarely talks in long-winded sentences unless he's with someone he knows really well. He often speaks in a very soft tone of voice, such that most others need to really strain to hear what he says due to it being very difficult to understand him unless it's in a very quiet environment. He doesn't deal too well with physical contact with others outside of those he knows well enough, this being due to the harsh treatment he received many years ago from others of his kind because of his odd coloring and mismatched eyes as well as past experiences he prefers to not relive. The only times he'll willingly touch others or let others touch him is if a situation calls for it, such as shaking someone's hand as a sign of greeting due to it being a common courtesy. Affectionate physical contact (Ex.: A hug or a pat on the back) is fairly new to him, as he has not known a friendly touch for a long time, but in time he'll surely learn to accept and appreciate it as he grows more comfortable around new friends. Koi easily cracks underneath a lot of pressure and stress, especially if he's placed in situations where he isn't sure of what to do or if he's very uncomfortable. It's often easy to tell when Koi's very stressed out, he performs many of his numerous nervous habits whenever he's under a lot of pressure that he doesn't know how to deal with (Ex.: Playing with his necklace, rubbing his arms rapidly, tail wagging in an erratic pattern, etc.). Despite his skittish disposition and inability to handle extreme amounts of stress, Koi has a rather uncanny tendency to grow a spine and become assertive at certain times. An example of this is whenever [[Zenith]] and [[Tristan]] have a disagreement that starts to escalate into physical confrontation, mostly caused by Tristan pissing Zenith off for whatever reason. Koi is more likely to break up fights and arguments than get physically involved in them, and often trys to approach the situation with a pacifist outlook in mind. Koi also shares a certain affinity for animals, primarily dogs, and finds them easier to connect with than other sentient humans. He admits that he has killed many stray animals, mostly dogs and cats, in order to keep himself from going hungry while he was living out in the streets, though he would never harm them if he noticed they had collars or other accessories as a sign that they belonged to someone. Koi says that he wouldn't eat them because he knew that they had a family somewhere, and that they would be sorely missed if he did kill their beloved pets. Instead, he would care for lost pets that had run away from home or animals that were neglected or abused by their owners, as he often sees a bit of himself in them and wishes to treat them with utmost care and respect, despite living in poverty and barely being able to take care of himself. Love & Romance Relationships